Thunderstorm
by 400roc
Summary: What if final fantasy and halo was one. Join me in this epic story


Chapter One "Who Are You"

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything**

"Lightning" POV

After saving Sarah she married snow and they moved to a colony on a different planet. She asked for me to come with them, but I declined I stayed on the earth on this new colony Achilles the city where science and magic meet.

Lightning's Apartment

I woke in my bed, put on some jeans, a white blouse, and then headed out, but before I could I saw my old Guardians Corps outfit on a rack. 'Not today' I think as I exit the door.

Achilles Downtown

'This city is beautiful' I thought as I roamed the streets. As I walk I pass the Dictatorship HQ. 'Funny, how I kind organization has such a contradictory name' I think as I gaze at its beauty. I see a market down the street. I decided to investigate as I walk a store owner throws me a apple seeing that I am a new to the town. After my first bite I here an explosion. I turn to see the tower crumbling down.

'Who did this?...' I thought.

Normal POV

Dictatorship HQ 30 Minutes Earlier

'Shes Gone..' Is what chief thought the old branch of military or UNSC and Spartan Program was taken over by this new partially governing branch of military known as Dictatorship. As of ending the war they wanted at today's introduction of the their elite soldiers. They aren't the same as Spartans they aren't as bolstered, but there is a lot of animatronics and replacing of man with machine.

'I don't trust them' the chief thought and then he remembered what she would all ways say.

"Go with you gut". And after that though he got up a headed towards the armory.

Armory

When chief arrived he was halted by to guards which the turned to after blocking his path and said.

"Sir we have postpone we have the equipment out after the Cocoon incident of world." The one on the right said.

30seconds later...

Two guards lay on the floor and chief just thought...

'What bullshit'. Then he headed to his locker. He suspected that they would dig in his stuff for Promethean technology, but little did they no Promethean tech can be coded so no else can use it. 'She' made sure her chief wouldn't get shot by his own gun. All head had was the Promethean visual adjustment from when he fought the Diack. But he did find a old Wetworks model, black colored, and a stranditional assault of the UNSC. Both probable a momento of the day the dictatorship was formed. Now with armor on and Promethean vision attechad. he grabbed the weapons he new since the dictatorship was me and some still used. He heard some movement and activated his vision... Guards were outside... Armed. He found some of them talking about preparing Blackhole Grenades for breaching. So chief grabbed some of his own, a bag of weapons (which he kept own his person), and then laid the grenades AT&T the door then shot.

Boom!

Falling...the tower was going down and his helmet was sucked out into the open. He rushed for it...jumped them grab the helmet a began his decent.

Thump!

Through the smoke...chief leaves unseen.

Present Time (Lightning POV)

She returned to the seen dressed in her guardians outfit,but sees a figure pass though the darkness. She follows and strikes in an alley way. Chief with an unknown capturer with a barrel to back of his head only acts with instinct and in 10 seconds he puns Lightning to the wall. "Smart not to say anything, but the gig is up and I have so questions to ask you." But before he could finish he heard a 'freeze'. He turns to see some guards had survived. He must ack quick. He releases his knife and stabs one in the skull and the next few go down the same. And with that he walks off.

'Who is he' lightning thought as he past her. And with that he gone. As she gets up and begins to walk, but then passes out .

"We'll looks like we got ourselves a witness... Now then let's do what we do best" is what chief heard as she was dragged off. He had to do something.

1hour later outside of Achilles.

"We'll will you look at the view skyline are the way to travel you know gets you a view if the beautiful landscape. But what I what to know is why is a ex-guardian like you and with your history armed and Miraculously near a pile of dead soldiers. Now I know you had something to do with it. Maybe somebody help you well if so we got a mech-suit doin laps so there's no way Out." He got silenced.

"We'll I kinda hate to do this but looks like its gonna get physical". He stated and as he near with his knife...it was shot from his had.

Nearby rooftop

Chief just shot and prevent the inevitable. He had to get down their but them he noticed something on his sensor...and then he jumped off that roof on a skyline as a Mech was on his tale. He was bearing their position, but a barrage a bullets severed the upcoming pathway...so...he improvised and launched himself off releasing his knife and killing the interrogator. Lighting was setup up to be hanged if she was proven guilty so he acted quick running. Draws his pistol and kill the driver of the car suppressing her above the ground, but it sets off! Chief throws his knife serve ring the rope,slides, and catches lightning bridal stye. Then he draws his battle rifle (Halo 4) and kills the remaining enemies. He stands up light still carried in one arm, but before he put her down and hand her her weapons. Which a might add he stole earlier from the police station.

"Duck" she yeld as she grabbed the gun blade of his back and fired a hole through the Mech behind them. He set her down to stand up and she turned to him a said.

"Who...  
Just...  
Who are you"

End of Chapter

**Well what a** **greeting. This is a new fix so constructive criticism. And please sub to my channel 4000roc on YouTube it realy helps. Finally sry you guys haven't heard from me in a while. Piece**


End file.
